


Hypothetically...

by maddiebug



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: A little bit of angst, A little bit of fluff, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir Identity Reveal, F/M, a lot of confusion, ambiguous ending, not quite what it seems, sleepy Marinette Dupain-Cheng
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:00:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21516424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maddiebug/pseuds/maddiebug
Summary: Ladybug sighed. "Okay, so, hypothetically, what would you do if I wanted to tell you my identity."Chat shrugged. "Well the first thing to do is make sure you aren't an Akuma.""And then?""I don't know.""You don't know? Havent you been dreaming about this for, like, ever?""Well yeah, but I never thought that I'd get this far.""Okay..."
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 21
Kudos: 149





	Hypothetically...

Ladybug slumped over, next to her partner. "You know, I've been thinking..."

He chuckled. "I didn't know you were capable of that."

"Shut up." She elbowed him.

"So, thinking?"

Ladybug sighed. "Okay, so, hypothetically, what would you do if I wanted to tell you my identity."

Chat sat up. "Well the first thing I would do do is make sure you aren't an Akuma."

"And then?"

"I don't know." He shrugged.

"You don't know?" She sat up and looked at him incredulously. "Haven't you been dreaming about this for, like, ever?"

"Well yeah, but I never thought that I'd get this far." 

"Okay..."

"So, you want to reveal your identity?"

"Maybe? I don't know. I think, it could make things easier." She held out her hand.

"Yeah, we could make better excuses for running away all the time."

"But, on the other hand, it could also make everything super complicated." She held up her other hand and looked at them.

"It could?"

"Yeah. You're one of my best friends."

"How is that complicated?"

"I'm positive that if I found out who you were, I'd hang out with you a lot. I don't know how I'd explain that to my other friends."

"I've never thought about that, but yeah. My best friend is always trying to set me up with this one girl. She's cute, but she's not you. If I suddenly started hanging out with you, he'd ask questions."

"But do the positives outweigh the negatives?" He pushed her hands up and down.

"I don't know. It's like a scale. Sometimes, yes. Sometimes its better to keep it a secret."

"So you don't want to know?"

"I do. But there are so many factors involved. What if this is the catalyst that gets you akumatized?"

"I'm sorry, the _what_ that does _what_?"

"You said that it was our love that destroyed Paris..." 

"I said what?"

She frowned. "But then, you knew my name..."

He waved a hand in front of her face. "Ladybug. What are you talking about?"

"I'm sorry, I thought I told you. Bunnyx brought me to a future."

"One where I was akumatized?"

"Yeah." She shook her head. "It was horrible. I don't know how long you were there, but when Bunnyx threw me through the portal, you were the only one there. Surrounded by ashes and destruction."

"I.. ruined Paris?"

"It wasn't you. Hawkmoth akumatized you."

"I thought superheroes couldn't be-"

"No. We can. Chloe, Kagami, were both akumatized."

"But they aren't you and me."

"I've been close." She shook her head. "Scary close. The only thing between me and that butterfly was hope. Well, hope and another person who was upset."

"I thought we were invincible."

"No. No more than any other person."

"This changes everything."

"I know. I have to tell you who I am. If I get akumatized, no one will be able to stop me. You have to know who I-"

"I can't know who you are."

"I'm sorry, what?"

"If I know, and I get akumatized, then I might tell him."

"But you won't."

"I might." 

"You're stronger than that."

"No." Chat shook his head. "You went to the future, right?"

"A future."

"Okay. A future. And in it, I was akumatized."

"Yeah, but-"

"And I knew your name, your real name?"

"Yeah."

"Then the best way to avoid that is to keep our identities a secret. If I never know who you are, it can't happen."

"But I could get an Akuma, what then?"

"Then, I guess I pray." He shook his head. "I'm on your side. It's too dangerous to tell me."

"No. It's too dangerous to not."

"Why?"

"Because. When I get akumatized, you'll have to stop me."

"If-"

"No." She cut him off. "At this rate, with all the drama and chaos in my life, it's more when than if."

"But you seem so happy."

"Maybe I'm just good at acting."

He was silent for a moment. "Are you sure you want to tell me?"

"I'm sure."

"Then turn around."

"What?"

He turned the other way. "We can both detransform and look back on three. Its the best way."

"Okay." She grabbed one of his hands. "Tikki, spots off."

"Plagg, claws in." He took a breath. "One."

"Two."

"Three." When the word left his lips, they both spun around. 

Ladybug looked in his eyes. "Fuck." 

"Did you just... swear?" He blinked, never imagining Ladybug swearing. He saw the girl in front of him, but it took a second for the image to click. "Marinette?"

Her face was red. "I can't believe it's you. I can't believe that I've rejected Adrien Agreste."

"I'm sorry?"

"Mon Dieu." She raised her eyebrows. "I have a crush on Chat Noir?"

"What?"

"I love you."

"Slow down for a second, what?"

"Adrien. You've always been the guy that I liked."

"But, you're Marinette."

"I'm sorry that I'm not good enough-"

"No, you're amazing. If anything I'm not good enough, but what?"

"What?"

"You liked me? I thought you hated me?"

"It was pretty obvious."

"You always avoided me and your face would get all red when you talked to me."

"Because I liked you so much that I couldn't think straight around you. I was always stammering like an idiot."

"I always kinda thought it was cute."

She blushed. "Akshejshajsjdgfhie."

"I have no idea how you made that noise with your mouth, but I love you too."

"Love.." she smiled. "You know who else loves you?"

"Who?"

She reached for his ring. "Hawkmoth."

Suddenly he grabbed her shoulders and flipped her over, pinning her down. "I should've known it was too good to be true."

"He's really sorry that he has to hurt you like this Adrien."

"Shut up." He glared. "We're waiting for the real Ladybug to arrive.

"He just wants to bring your mom back..."

"Shut up."

Ladybug, the real one, swung over to the tower and stared at Adrien and the Marinette. "What's going on here?"

"Help, he's hurting me!" The Marinette cried.

"She's lying. She's an Akuma that pretended to be you, M'lady."

"Chat?" She froze.

"Quick. We need to purify her."

"You're Adrien?"

"Yeah and you aren't Marinette..."

"I'm not?"

"No. And I don't think this is either."

The Marinette lying on the ground morphed into a Chat Noir. "You're not wrong, kitten."

"What is happening?" Ladybug put her hands on her head. "I'm so confused."

The second Chat disappeared, and a purple butterfly appeared.

The real Chat smirked. "Really? You don't know what's happening?"

"No?" She stepped back. "I don't."

"But you've seen this all before."

"I haven't."

"Stop lying, Marinette." 

Hearing her name from his voice made her shiver. "Stop."

"I know about Chat Blanc."

"Impossible."

"And, now," he grabbed the butterfly. "You know everything too."

"No!" She cried as he was engulfed in a purple cocoon. 

He emerged white, and evil looking. "You just lost, Ladybug."

"No!"

"Cataclysm." He reached for her, destructive magic in his hand.

...

Marinette awoke in a cold sweat.

She looked around the room.

She was safe.

It had all just been a dream.

She couldn't tell Chat who she was.

Tikki wasn't there.

Maybe it had all been a dream.

She had never been a hero.

But it had felt so real.

**Author's Note:**

> So umm, I hit my head again, which gave me a Second impact concussion and oof.


End file.
